reality_tv_xxfandomcom-20200213-history
Are You the One?
Are You the One? 'is an American reality television series on MTV. It follows 20 people who are living together in a tropical destination to find their perfect match. If the 10 men and 10 women are able to correctly choose all ten perfect matches in ten weeks, they will win $1 million to split among them. Each episode the cast will pair up with whoever they believe their perfect match is to compete in a challenge. The winners of the challenge will go on a date, and have a chance to test their match in the truth booth. The cast members will choose one of the winning couples to go to the truth booth to determine if they are a perfect match or not. This is the only way to confirm matches. Each episode ends with a matching ceremony where the couples will be told how many perfect matches they have, but not which matches are correct. Five of the couples are still together, including Season 1's Ethan Diamond and Amber Lee, who are married and welcomed a daughter soon after their time on the show. The Brazilian version debuted in February 2015. Series Overview Season 1 - Kauai, Hawaii Filmed in Kauai, Hawaii. Season 1 premiered on January 21, 2014. 'Cast 'Progress' Notes: Once the truth booth confirms a perfect match, that couple will go to the honeymoon suite and will automatically be paired up for the remainder of the match ceremonies. Paige and Chris were a confirmed match in episode 6, but due to his relationship with Shanley, the episode ended with a "to be continued..." instead of a Match-up Ceremony. 'Truth Booths' 'After Filming' 'Baby Special and Reunion' Baby Special and Reunion aired on September 29, 2014. During this reunion, the gender of Ethan and Amber's baby was revealed to be a girl. Both parents-to-be got emotional when they found out they were having a girl. There was also conflicts between Scali and Jacy, Chris and Shanley and Ryan and Adam. The end of the episode resulted in most conflicts being resolved. Jacy stated that she would be moving to New York (where Scali was currently based) and they would take their relationship from there. Brittany told the camera that she would be taking Ryan home to meet her parents. Season 2 - San Juan, Puerto Rico Filmed in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Season 2 premiered on October 6, 2014. This time, one boy has two matches which means that there will be eleven girls, but only ten boys. Christina is revealed as the first girl of the threeway couple. It is a race between Christina and another girl to find her perfect match and be confirmed as such in the Truth Booth. The first couple of the threeway-couple to do so will end up in the honeymoon suite. The other girl will have to leave empty handed. 'Cast' 'Progress' Notes: Once the truth booth confirms a perfect match, that couple will go to the honeymoon suite and will automatically be paired up for the remainder of the match ceremonies. 'Truth Booths' 'After Filming' Category:Are You the One? Category:Season 1 - Are You the One? Category:Season 2 - Are You the One? Category:Season 3 - Are You the One? Category:Season 4 - Are You the One?